A Twist In Fate
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: The only child of the most prestigious pure blood family next to the Malfoys. Young Hermione Granger must overcome and battle obstacles in the crazy thing we call life. *looking for a Beta*
1. And Everything Has Changed

_**A/N; I tried to begin another story but the prologue was only 100 words and was quite awful. So here is a new story all together. Its a Dramione, Hermione is a pureblood. No, shes not adopted, nor was she stolen. She was born a pureblood. Got it, get it good.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or the characters you recognize. I DO however, own the characters you don't and the plot._

* * *

_**A Twist In Fate**_

Hermione Granger was just your average girl; caramel brown locks that was never manageable, brown eyes that looked like melted swirled chocolate, average height and weight. In other words, Hermione was just the 'girl next door'. But, to everyone in the Wizarding World, she was royalty practically. Being the only child to Lord Daniel and Lady Janille Granger made her the perfect canidate to be wed off to another pureblooded child the day she turned seventeen, but, Hermione was wanting to get through Hogwarts first. The first of September was quickly approaching, the day the next seven years of her life would mean everything to her. She quickly dashed around her room packing, her room already resembling the house she wished to be placed in; Ravenclaw, that is the house she thought she would fit into the most, having already read Hogwarts: A History over fifteen times. So as she laid her head down to sleep that night, thinking of how the next day would be Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

September First, the day she had been waiting eleven years for. The day Hermione began her education at the beloved Hogwarts, she quickly woke up, grabbed her trunk and proceeded to bound down the stairs as loud as possible, scaring her kitten Crookshanks in the process.

"Mum! It's almost eight! Let's go!" Hermione practically squealed, running into the dining room to find her mother. The young girls mother sat drinking a cup of tea while reading the Daily Prophet and laughing slightly at her daughters comment. Hermione squealed again, bouncing up and down. Her mother folded up the paper and stood, nodding at her young daughter. "Mum, is father joining us?" Hermione crossed her fingers hoping.

"I'm afraid not, love. He had work to do with your godfather but he wishes you luck and to owl about what house you're in." Jenille smiled at the small girl, tearing up knowing her baby was growing up.

"Oh, okay." Hermione's face fell but quickly turned into a smile as her mother mentioned about her Hogwarts house. "Mum, you were a... Hufflepuff and father was a Slytherin, correct?" Her mother nodded while smiling, thinking back to her own Hogwarts days. "So, I could practically be in any house." Hermione bounced up and down, her mother laughed quietly while summoning a House Elf to retrieve Hermione's trunk and take it to Hogwarts while they apparated to the platform.

They arrived between platforms 9 and 10 and quickly ran through the barrier together. Hermione smiled up at her mother as her mother smiled teary eyed back.

"Mum, I love you." Hermione sniffled and hugged the woman she so much resembled.

"I love you too, Hermione Jean. Don't forget that. You're coming home this Christmas. Understood?" Jenille rubbed the top of her daughters while speaking to her. Hermione nodded at her mothers words and let go.

"I have to go now, mum." Hermione ran on to the train, waving at her mother as the train passed by. Hermione wasn't prepared for what she'd face for the next seven years

* * *

_**A/N; there is the prologue in aTiF, how is it so far? Review! So I know if I should continue.**_

.


	2. Hey Pretty Girl

_**A/N; I've normally just done the 'chapter one' and so on but I'll think I'll put names of songs as the title, the song may or may not have anything to do with the chapter or it may. Chapters that I can't think of a song, I'll just have it numbered and let YOU guys pick the song and whichever I like the most, I'll put :)**_  
_**By the way, I'm thinking I'm needing a beta. Spellcheck is all I have no grammar or anything else check. So if someone would like to be my beta. PM me. :)**_  
_**On we go!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not nor have I ever own Harry Potter, the characters you recognize are solely JK Rowling's property. The characters you don't recognize and the plot are mine. Here we go. Then. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter One; 'Hey Pretty Girl'**_

Hermione awoke to the train slowing down, the young bushy haired girl stretched and rubbed her eyes. A dark haired boy knocked on the compartment door, he poked his head in and smiled.

"Hey pretty girl. We're almost to Hogwarts, you may want to change now 'Mione. Your mum won't be happy about you getting in trouble on your first day." A smirk evident in Theo's voice.

"Yes, Theodore. I will be right on that." Hermione saluted at him, grinning. The young boy rolled his eyes and left to return to his own compartment, Hermione quickly dressed and returned to her compartment, opening up her book and reading, humming slightly to herself. The train pulled into the station and stopped, Hermione bounded out of her area and ran outside where the half giant she learned whose name was Hagrid was intstructing for first years to follow him. She followed him to boats and popped up behind Theo and asked if she could join in his which he simply nodded.

"Theo, was your father here to see you off? Mum told me he was doing work stuff with my godfather..." Hermione raised a eyebrow at the look on Theo's face.

"Yeah, he was. Long enough to give me a hug and to tell me to get put in Slytherin." Theo deadpanned the response. Hermione just nodded back, her mouth forming into a small 'o'. As the boat approached Hogwarts the smile on Hermione's face grew wider than humanly possible. The first years stepped off the boat and followed the professor into the school. They arrived in front of wooden carved doors. The professor explained the four houses and through the door they went.

"Abbott, Hannah!" The professor started calling names, the first girl; a blonde was sorted into Hufflepuff. The names continued with Hermione getting nervous.

"Granger, Hermione" Her name was called, Hermione made her way to the stool and sat.

"Ah, so much wisdom, yet has the mind of a Slytherin but the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Where should I put you..." The Sorting Hats voice was ringing in her ears. Hermione crossed her fingers praying for anything but Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Better be... Ravenclaw!" Hermione's face was in a wide grin as her robes transferred to the signature colours and she made her way to the table. The sorting continued with Theo landing in Slytherin, while the famous Harry Potter joined him in Slytherin as well. As the dinner commenced Hermione ate as much as she could, before being escorted to her dormitory.

Hermione sat on her bed, sorting through her trunk while twirling her wand in her fingers when she heard a voice beside her.

"I see you had already wanted to be in Ravenclaw from the amount of blue." The dark haired witch grinned at her. "I'm Penny. Penelope but I go by Penny. I'm a Prefect and was instructed to come check the dorms. You look a little upset. Are you okay?" Penny sat on the corner of Hermione's bed and studied the younger girls features.

"Fine, just fine... Actually, no... My father wanted me in Slytherin and I'm scared to owl him and let him know..." Hermione bit her bottom lip, looking up at the older girl.

"Why would your father be upset? Your mother was a Huffle-" Hermione cut Penny off before she could finish her sentence.

"How do you know that?" Hermione crinkled her eyebrows and eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Oh, my friend Audrey Winkle. Her mother was in the same house and year as yours. She knows your family well." Penny held her handsd up defensively. All Hermione could say is 'Oh' and went back to sorting. "Don't worry to much about it Hermione. Your mum will sort it out. But, it's almost ten. You need to get to bed. Classes start tomorrow morning. If you need anything, let me know, okay?" Hermione nodded while cuddling into her blankets after sorting.

"Goodnight Penelope." Hermione grinned at the witches look. "You called me Hermione and I go by 'Mione." Penelope nodded and told her goodnight. As Penny shut the door, Hermione drifted off to sleep, excited for tomorrows classes.

* * *

**_A/N ooooh, Harry Potter is a Slytherin. Say what! Yes, my dear friends. He is._**  
**_I'm promoting house unity, Hermione is a Ravenclaw, Harry is a Slytherin, Ronald is still a Gryffindor but I can't decide between Ginny or Neville on who should be in Hufflepuff, so leave me a review and let me know! :) k? K. The next chapter is already in the works so updates will come as quick as I can. On my Quick office I don't have a word counter so some chapters maybe shorter than others._**


End file.
